1. Field
The following description relates to a micro shutter device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a micro shutter device applicable to a display device or an optical switching device and a method of manufacturing the micro shutter device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has a more advanced visibility and less power consumption, and generates less heat compared to the cathode ray tube (CRT). Thus, the LCD is widely used as a next generation display device, along with a field emission display (FED) for a cellular phone, a computer monitor and television.
The LCD selectively transmits light radiated from a light source such as a backlight to represent an image. To this end, when voltage is applied to liquid crystal, orientation of molecules of the liquid crystal is changed. The liquid crystal acts as an optical shutter that selectively transmits light in association with the change of the orientation. However, since it is impossible to block light only with the liquid crystal, a front surface and a rear surface of the liquid crystal display are, respectively, provided with polarizing films which allow light in a predetermined polarizing direction to pass therethrough.
As described above, in the LCD, liquid crystal and the polarizing films are used to selectively transmit light, but also cause light loss, and consequently only 6 to 8% of the total amount of light originally radiated from the backlight is transmitted effectively. That is, the liquid crystal and the polarizing films cause the low light efficiency of the LCD.
Recently, various attempts are conducted to develop a micro lens shutter using a micro electro mechanical system instead of removing liquid crystal and a polarizing film in order to overcome the low light efficiency of the LCD.